


Bedtime Cuddles

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Cuddles with Hanzo





	Bedtime Cuddles

It was hard to get Hanzo to give any sort of affection. Nine times out of ten it was you who had to initiate contact. At least when he was awake. When he was asleep he couldn’t keep his hands off of you.

Once again you were woken up by Hanzo’s muscular arm snaking around you before yanking you roughly against his chest with enough force to knock the breath out of you.

“Holy shi- Hanzo!” you gasped, squirming in his grip to relieve the pressure on your chest. But that boy was strong. Your struggle didn’t even seem to wake him. Hanzo buried his face into the back of your neck, mumbling something in Japanese you didn’t quite understand.

“Oh yeah. Definitely understood that,” you muttered, rolling your eyes before shutting them, trying to get back to sleep.

You had nearly dozed off again when you heard his voice again. Crystal clear this time.

“I said ‘I love you’,” Hanzo clarified.

Your eyes snapped open. He was awake this whole time? Wait… Did this mean he was awake every night he pulled this crap.

“Han,” you began, “do you consciously make the decision to cuddle me every damn night?”

“Of course. I would be a fool not to.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, gently rolling you over to leave a trail of kisses up your neck, along your jaw before finally reaching your lips. The kiss was long and deep, only ending when you were well light-headed from the lack of air.

“I am sorry,” he whispered against your lips, “I was unaware I was disturbing your sleep with this. I shall cease this-“

“No!” you blurted, “Don’t. I…I like it. However…I would like it more if I could fall asleep like this rather than being woken up by it.”

“Understood, beloved,” he sighed, his lips returning to yours.


End file.
